


The Adept

by CalamityCain



Series: Bad Things Happen To Underage Loki [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gang Rape, Grooming, Guilty Pleasures, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: Sex, fear, and the secret space where the illicit and intimate meet. His older sister taught him many things. Except for the ability to say no.





	The Adept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citizenjess (givehimonemore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/gifts).



> i think it goes without saying that i do not condone anything in this fic irl
> 
> Dedicated to citizenjess  
> & her lovely wife

.

 

“Try him.”

 

“He won’t say no.”

 

“Ask it of him. Try it, you’ll see.”

 

“He  _can’t_ say no. To anything.”

 

The fragrant smoke of burning leaves hung lazily in the air. “You realise it’s a prince of Asgard you speak of. Men have been beheaded for lesser crimes.”

 

“Aye, but what is the prince doing in this very whorehouse?”

 

“I would chance to guess,” said the pipe smoker, “that he is doing what princes generally do in whorehouses: pay the priciest purveyor of pleasure for a fuck none at this table can half afford.”

 

“ _You_ could, master smith. With half a year’s worth of labour perhaps.”

 

“Smithing does not pay as well as it used to.”

 

“And pardon us, but your guess falls far off the mark – the prince is not merely taking his pleasure, but providing it.”

 

“Oh? And how much does it cost to fuck a prince?”  


“Cost? Good sir, he does it for _free.”_

 

“Oh, for a pretty trinket sometimes. A favour here and there. But not for coin.”

 

“Did we mention he’ll do anything you ask?”

 

“ _Try him._ All of us have.”

  

~

 

His sister had begun his training. His brother had completed it.

 

Hela – eight years older, dusky-eyed, with a smile full of secrets – told him it was a game. She would slip into the bath he took nightly and pinch his tender places, his nipples, his inner thighs, daring him not to make a sound.

 

“When Father had me punished for being naughty,” she said, “he would only prolong the punishment if I cried and made a fuss. You wouldn’t want to make a loud fuss, would you?” She pulled hard on a lock of his dark hair, making him wince. “He would only punish you the way he did me.”

 

“No he wouldn’t. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“Hmm. I suppose it wasn’t you who stole Thor’s playsword and turned it into a snake.”

 

His cheeks burned pink. It would be some years before he learnt to hide the signs of guilt. “You wouldn’t tell on me,” he mumbled, petulant. “You never tell on _Thor.”_

 

“Don’t I, though?” Her green eyes, so much like his, went wide. “It is our duty to uphold the truth. If someone asked me what you did wrong, I wouldn’t lie to them, Loki. Well, perhaps to others; but not to Mother and Father.”

 

She prodded at his nether regions with her big toe. “It’s not natural, you know, to have a woman’s parts as well as a man’s.”

 

His brow knitted in puzzlement. “What do you mean by ‘parts’?”

 

She told him. He did not understand much at first. But in time, he came to understand very well indeed what was to become a source of both pride and shame.

 

~

 

Eitri was used to reluctance on the part of potential bedmates outside his race. He had long learnt to settle for the practiced enthusiasm of seasoned whores who, like most Æsir and Vanir, found his dwarven proportions ungainly. He saw himself in their eyes as a sturdy yet oddly built man with too-large hands, too-short legs and a gait more suited to hauling around slabs of metal than being an artful lover. Dwarves, after all, placed little importance on such things.

 

He fully expected a cold shoulder from the lovely prince – if not to be spurned completely. Instead, Loki of Asgard responded to his audacity by melting into his arms, dark-lashed eyes peering into his like a hesitant maiden eager to be more thoroughly claimed. An amusing farce of coyness. But a very pleasing one.

 

“Do you like your men rough, princeling?”

 

The voice spilling from the lips he had near bruised with his mead-laced kiss was husky, ripe with unnamed desires. “You are not any man, Lord Eitri. I have heard that among dwarves, you are a King.”

 

“Hmm. And would you have a king make you his prize?” Eitri was hard and not bothered to hide it. He let his erection press against his hide trousers, against the pale lithe thighs.

 

Loki dropped his gaze. “A king must do as he wishes.”

 

~

 

He was nine and a half when he learnt about the little secrets that, according to Hela, siblings share with each other before anyone else. “It’s how you know you’re special to each other,” she whispered while stroking the cleft of his ass, another finger on his lips, in his armpits. Cool lips like dry velvet taught him how to kiss.

 

“Do other siblings do this?”

 

“Not all of them. Only the close ones.” Her hands fondled his thighs as he sat on her lap, spreading them to explore the tender places between. “And you’re not supposed to tell; that’s kind of what makes it special.”

 

“Do you and Thor touch each other like that?”

 

“Now and again. But it’s something we both enjoy.” Her breath tickled his scalp as she kissed the crown of his head. “We don’t _have_ to include you…if you don’t feel comfortable….”

 

“No – no, I _want_ to. I want it.”  He couldn’t bear to think that Thor, whom he loved more dearly than anyone, would keep something so special from him. He would have burned with jealousy knowing he was excluded from their secret world. And so he let her do as she pleased, even if he did not always like what those cool hard fingers did.

 

After she was done, she would pull him in for a kiss. A chaste one at first, then with an open mouth pressing firmly against his lips, pushing them open too. She would briefly slide her tongue between his teeth. The taste of her was always a small shock. It was not unpleasant; he learnt to love it. She was his sister, after all. They belonged to each other. Bound to each other by the strange, secret touches they were never to speak of. 

 

~

 

“Ages ago, being speared on a cock like this would have earned you the title of  _níðingr_ – and the harsh punishments that follow.” Eitri pulled out and fell back heavily on the pillows. “I assume your people no longer have such misgivings.”

 

Loki sighed. “The punishments no longer hold sway. But I can do nothing about the unkind words that do. The foul things one can still say about my níð nature.”

 

The dwarf-king frowned. “Surely you could cease gadding about in brothels, exchanging your pretty ass for cheap trinkets.”

 

Silence hung in the air along with the scent of sex. When Loki spoke again, his voice was raw, intimate. “Have you never hungered for something so, that you feel compelled to chase it at any cost?”

 

“Hunger – for sex? Surely a royal son of Asgard can enjoy all manner of pleasure-servants without leaving his chambers.”

 

“Not merely sex.” Loki shifted beneath the sheets half-covering his body. In the dim of the sunset-red glow cast by the hanging lamps, he looked vaguely serpentine, dream-like.

 

“Then enlighten me. I may appear a coarse steel-smith, but my intelligence is a match for any of your courtiers.”

 

“It’s not your intelligence I doubt.”

 

“You doubt my word that what is spoken in this room stays in it.”

 

The prince nodded, but spoke nonetheless.

 

“When I was very young,” he whispered, “someone I admired showed me that the most intense pleasures are often…unsolicited. And it became the only sort of pleasure that could sate me.”

  

~

 

Hela brought him into her bedchamber for the first time when he was twelve, undressing him as if he were a little child. Thor had been sprawled lazily on her vast bed; but when Loki entered, he rose with a gaze that was both awkward and keen with lust.

 

“Turn around, brother,” she said. “Let Thor have a good look at you.”

 

The discomfort of naked vulnerability did not last long. When Thor held him close, cradling his neck, it felt good and right. They explored each other shyly, then more boldly, kissing in the moonlight that spilled from the window above. “You’re so beautiful, little brother,” came the rough whisper against his neck. “I’ve wanted to touch you for so long.”

 

And he did. Large gentle fingers found their way inside both his openings, slicking them with oil, turning them warm and wet and then dripping. “It’s true, then,” he said with marvel. “Your womanly parts are every bit as complete as…as I imagined.”

 

“You don’t think it odd…?” Loki gasped – clenching involuntarily around the invading fingers.

 

“Odd or not, every inch of you is lovely. _I love you,_ Loki. So much.”

 

Their mouths met again; clumsily, hungrily, before they slowed down to a more pleasurable rhythm. By the time his own slickness began to trickle down his thighs, Loki was openly moaning and breathing in broken whimpers. His knees turned to water and the room spun as he collapsed from his first proper orgasm. Thor caught him in strong arms, already large for a boy just growing his first beard. He carried his baby brother to the bed as if they were newlyweds.

 

“Touch me now, brother,” Thor groaned. He guided Loki’s hand firmly to his naked flushed erection and showed him what he was supposed to do. Hela watched it all with a beatific smile.

 

Together they taught him twice as much as Hela had. When they beckoned, he never once refused them. Only once was he hesitant, and quickly found that being excluded from this precious cocoon of intimacy stung even more than any discomfort while he was within it.

 

Besides, permission was surely clumsy and unnecessary, so Hela declared, in a relationship that was special and precious beyond words. “If you have to ask, it is no longer as sweet. Pleasure in its rawest form comes unbidden.” And when between her and Thor, he was stirred to dizzying heights of bliss, he could hardly disagree.

 

~

 

“You seem perturbed, master smith. Which of my girls or boys failed to meet your standards?”

 

“Your employees are not to blame, Mistress.”

 

“I hope you’ve not been dallying with that shameless whore-prince who steals my business from under my nose by giving his wares for free.”

 

“I had a…brief conversation with him. His story is what leaves me disturbed.”

 

“Pahh! A sob story he regales his lovers with, no doubt, better to make him seem the misguided lost child. I’ve heard of his endowments and skills, and rest assured – he is anything but a child.”

 

A hearty slap to his back signalled the return of his drunken companions. “Lord Eitri! Forgive our forthrightness, but did you taste of the fruit?”

 

“The low-hanging, luscious fruit of Asgard that rivals Iðunn’s apples!”

 

“Ahh, it appears something we said angered Madam Gerða.”

 

“Yes, and now I have lost another place in which to enjoy good mead undisturbed.” Eitri glared at them over his mug.

 

“Humble apologies, master smith.”

 

“Sooo…did you have him in both his holes?”

 

“He did not suck me off, if that’s what you’re –”

 

“No, no, I mean his _lady_ parts. He is possessed of rather unique genitalia, is our prince Loki.”

 

“Really? He presented only the standard set to me.”

 

“Well, then, all the more to know him better the next time!”

 

“ _Next_ time? Frid, I am a soldier and my life is short. I wait for nothing that can be had now.”

 

“Look! There he is. Grab him, will you?”

  

~

 

He knelt before her as a subject kneels before a queen. She was already a woman, silk robes shot with gold thread bathing her in a regal elegance, and clinging to her ripening curves. Loki beheld her with awe. His eyes dropped to the glistening sex nestled between her spread legs.

 

“Come closer, brother.” Those strong fingers guided his head until his lips were brushing her labia. The scent of her juices was dizzying. “Use your tongue, like I taught you.”

 

He did as he was told, trying to breathe in between pleasuring her with his clumsy attempts, blushing when she chided him, wincing as she pinched him hard for a wrong move.

 

Now that he was older, she was significantly less lenient with him, sometimes punishing him for small things that displeased her. He found that to be insolent or to refuse her invariably resulted in the pain of discipline. It was how he found himself facedown on her bed with knees on the floor, bound by conjured ropes that would mark his skin for days, as she adorned his rump and thighs with whip-scars. When his cries grew too insistent, she gagged him with her own panties, already sodden with the fluids of her arousal. Clearly subjecting him to such treatment brought her pleasure.

 

He did not know how to feel about that. His feelings did not matter, nor did he expect them to.

 

She brought down the whip again. He whimpered for mercy around the fabric filling his mouth, tasting her sex on his tongue, both hating and loving it. He loved her despite the hurt she inflicted. After she was done, she applied balm on the raised welts and hot angry streaks of agonized skin. He sobbed his thanks as she kissed his flushed cheeks.

 

“You look so pretty with your mouth full,” she cooed. “Have you learnt your lesson yet?”

 

_“Mmnghh.”_

 

“Good; then you’ll be ready for your next one.” He shuddered but did not object.

 

“When I untie you, I want you to crawl into Thor’s room and beg to suck his cock.”

 

“W-what if he refuses?” he asked when his mouth was freed.

 

“He won’t. I’ve told him you need to be taught such things. And I could feel him getting hard just from the thought of your pretty lips taking him in.”

 

With a flick of her hand the cords binding him disappeared. “Now. Do as you’re told, dear.”

 

Face burning anew, he dropped to his hands and knees.

 

~

 

Loki gasped as he was pulled roughly into the arms of a svartálf who pinned his arms to his sides and proceeded to grind against him, a hard cock pushing itself through the leather into the cleft of his ass. Another fellow, a cheerful red-haired Vanir, clamped a hand over his mouth while with another hand pushed his pants down to fondle him. Somebody else all but ripped his tunic away to lick his nipples.

 

He struggled, knowing it was futile. That in the end he would not refuse them.

 

“His little cunt is tight still, despite having been well-used tonight.”

 

“We’ll get him nice and wet in no time. Let your humble servants pleasure you, your highness.”

 

Eitri slipped Gerða a generous handful of coins before leaving. He turned at the door to look at the assaulted prince, wanting to say _Give them a fight, why don’t you?_ But Loki already had been pushed to his knees, his eyes meeting Eitri’s only briefly before dropping; in submission or in shame, it was hard to tell. Then he disappeared behind the small crowd gathering to watch the show.

 

“Let him use his mouth, Leif. I want it around my cock” was the last thing the dwarf-king heard before leaving his favourite drinking establishment. He would not return for a long time.

 

It was beginning to snow, the frosty air a sharp slap after the cozy warmth of the tavern. The popular watering hole was right between the juncture of Asgard proper and the wild mountains surrounding it, through which lay passageways to Jötunheimr. At the end of the path leading to Gerða’s, Eitri saw a familiar figure approaching: towering, fair-haired, with a voice like the thunder he carried in his blood.

 

“Back at last. Asgard must miss its golden son.”

 

“Hail, master smith,” came the booming reply.

 

“Come to slake your thirst, my prince? And other appetites besides?”

 

Thor smiled. “Only my thirst for good mead, for now.”

 

Eitri nodded. Just before walking off, he clasped Thor’s shoulder and said, “Your brother is here tonight. He might be in need of your help.”

 

He did not elaborate further as he turned his back resolutely. It was not his affair to settle, he told himself. Yet all the same he felt a twinge of guilt at having had a taste of it himself.

 

 

~

 

His first time had hurt, as Hela said it would. (“The price of entrance to a pleasure far greater than the pain.”)

 

Loki lowered himself onto Thor’s bed, savouring his brother’s smell permeating the sheets and pillows. He took a deep breath and parted his legs so Thor could prepare him.

 

“Relax, Loki. You’re so tense.” Thor kissed the soft skin of his inner thigh. “I’ll be gentle; I promise.”

 

“You’ve done this before? With others…with other boys?”

 

“Twice. Yes.”

 

Loki could not help but feel a sting of jealousy. He wanted to be Thor’s only one. And yet he was afraid – even as he wanted Thor to have him, completely and thoroughly, so they would truly be bonded.

 

 _“What if I change my mind?”_ he had asked his sister.

 

_“Hush, Loki. Thor would never hurt you.”_

_“I know he wouldn’t. But what do I say, if…if I don’t want it?”_

_“Nothing, pet. Your body will speak for you.”_

He tried to soften his muscles, to let his brother’s large fingers ease him open. “Did you love them, Thor? The others you’ve been with?”

 

A brief pause. “They were my playmates when I was little. They were good friends, but that is all they will ever be.”

 

The jealousy ebbed only a little. He said nothing, but let Thor push his legs up and prod his oil-slicked entrance with the head of a rather alarmingly large cock.

 

Thor was indeed gentle, pushing in inch by inch, but at some point his control over his urges slipped and he increased the speed of his thrusts. Loki cried out but kept at it, willing himself to be strong. If he pushed Thor away now, his big brother would go back to his friends, or perhaps to Hela. They might shut him out, deciding he was not ready for their world of secret shared pleasures.

 

Besides, entangled with the pain was a growing heat of something good, as Thor’s fucking hit his sweet spot several times and caused tremors to shoot up his spine. Surely this was right; it had to be. His body, his own hardening cock, said so.

 

It was a new shock when his brother’s hot seed spilt inside him. He found it both unpleasant and deeply erotic, deeply intimate. No two bodies could be closer than this, and the fact in itself was worth cherishing.

 

His own needs did not go overlooked. Thor took Loki in hand and stroked him until he gasped and arched and climaxed in a hot rush over his brother’s hand. Sore, relieved and rather confused, he closed his eyes as Thor kissed him, clinging to the broad shoulders, kissing back ardently.

 

 _I’ll get better,_ he thought to himself. _I’ll be as good as the others. And they’ll never take him away from me._

 

 

~

 

Thor entered the tavern and immediately regretted doing so. The sight of his brother being ravished from all sides while a lusty crowd of onlookers cheered made him dizzy with shock. The scene would be branded into his mind for years to come: Loki with a cock thrusting in and out of his mouth while another did the same to his cunt, and yet another to his ass, while a tall grinning woman held his wrists behind his back and gripped his hair to lock his head in place.

 

Then the rage took over, and his roar – and the sight of his large frame bristling with fury – cleared the crowd immediately. The small gang using his sibling as their fuck-toy visibly shrank even as they assumed defensive expressions.

 

“I don’t want to hear excuses,” Thor growled. “I don’t want to hear how much he was asking for it. I _want_ you to get out of my sight. NOW.”

 

He ignored Madam Gerða’s loud grumbling about how these troublesome princes were only good for taking patrons or driving them away. She was impertinent, but he had always liked her honesty. And she would be compensated for her loss.

 

First, however, he had to deal with Loki.

 

“Put your clothes back on,” he ordered.

 

The tears gathering in his little brother’s eyes softened his heart in spite of himself. Debauched though he was, Loki looked suddenly and terribly young as he pulled his tunic back on with the air of a child who masks his fear of punishment behind a sulk.

 

He pulled Loki into the room that was always reserved for him when he was here. As soon as the door swung shut, questions spilled from him, tripping over each other in an effort to be heard first. “What were you do – what were you _thinking_ – ? Why were you – just _why,_ Loki?”

 

“Why _can’t_ I?” Loki’s voice was soft, but grew in vehemence and volume with each word. “You can fuck around but I can’t? Weren’t you the one who taught me how take a man when I was but a child?”

 

His words were like poison, sickening Thor with a reminder of past transgressions. “I’m not… Look, you can fuck who you like, Loki. Just not in front of an entire tavernful of people. I would hope that is not too much to ask.” He paused. “And I’m sorry. For what I did. I didn’t know any better, and you didn’t…” His cheeks burned. “You didn’t ask me to stop. And I didn’t ask.”

 

Loki was silent for a long minute. They both were. When he spoke again, he sounded as if he was holding back tears. “I loved you too much. That was my downfall.”

 

“What are you talking about, Loki?”

 

“When I was younger, I wanted you all to myself. I would have let you do anything to me – even rape me if you so chose.”

 

“Don’t say that – ”

 

“I will say what is true!” Loki hissed. His fingers gripped the sheets of the bed he sat on, twisted them as if trying to wrench something from within himself. “When you turned your affections on others and left me cold, I decided I would at least sate my physical needs. But they only grew, and grew. And I…I must be a monster, for I can’t be satisfied with lovers who are…gentle, or who seek my permission to – ” His entire body was trembling, and Thor held him tight in an effort to calm him.

 

“I didn’t _want_ to be taken in front of everyone,” Loki said at last, very softly.

 

Thor’s heart grew cold. “What do you mean?”

 

“Those three men who were – whom you saw… I’ve had each of them before. They decided it would be a lark this time to take me together, and by force, in full view of – ”

 

He hugged Loki tighter, feeling ill and full of deep rage. “If I had known, I would have slayed them where they stood instead of letting them run.”

 

“It was my fault,” Loki added, a sob breaking his voice.

 

“How…?”

 

Loki only buried his face in the crook of Thor’s arm for a length. “I have never turned anyone away who tried to take what they wanted,” he said at last. “I didn’t know how. I know only that somewhere along, I lost my right to refusal.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense, Loki.”

 

“Doesn’t it?” A new wave of tremors was shaking his slender frame. “It doesn’t matter. I am already ruined. Word is surely spreading as we speak about…”

 

“Sshhh, Loki. I will not let foul rumours go unpunished.”

 

“Not rumours,” Loki replied. “The truth is sordid enough.”

 

 

~

 

Sex and violence. Two sides of a coin. Two serpents intertwined, never truly apart.

 

“I speak only from experience, dear brother,” she said as he cried out in shock – at the stone phallus that suddenly replaced her fingers in his cunt. “Some lovers like it when you hurt, or pretend to. Or say no until they persuade you to say otherwise.”

 

Her lips twisted along with the phallus, the motion making him gasp. He felt utterly at the mercy of its unyielding cold, and this in itself was cause for a strange arousal.

 

“If you sense they are losing interest, let them think they’re taking you by force. It almost never fails to get a rise. To make things more…intense.” She withdrew her conjured toy and licked his juices off it. “And you’ll both reap the rewards.”

 

He frowned. “What if I don’t want to – ?”

 

The stinging slap brought tears to his eyes. The familiar, abject fear so often tangled up with longing filled his throat. Then she was stroking him to pleasure, gently pinching his nipples, turning his whimpers into moans.

 

"Pretty little things like you have no say in the matter, Loki. They'll want you, and you will want to be wanted. Even by the rough ones. I am only preparing you for them.” She kissed his forehead. “You are becoming a man now. And you must be ready for the ways of the world.”

 

She slapped him again. This time a tear escaped him, trickling down his reddened cheek. “See how I hit you, and yet you keep pushing into my touch...like this?”

 

“Yes.” For all he would learn to lie, and lie well, his body told the truth.

 

“This is how it will be, dearest. Always.”

 

~


End file.
